In the realm of outdoor projects, particularly outdoor home maintenance, many of the tasks that need to be performed are well above ground level. For example, tree branches may need to be trimmed, rain gutters cleaned, soffits may need to be brushed (such as to remove spider webs or wasps nests), and the like.
Many manufacturers mount tools on the end of extendible poles. For tasks to be performed three to two five feet above the users head, deflection of the pole is rarely an issue. By contrast, when an extension pole extends 15 feet or more, the amount of deflection experienced by the pole may adversely affect the ability to perform the desired task. For example, in the illustrative case of a tree limb saw where the cutting motion is implemented as the saw is being pulled toward the user, an extension pole that deflects significantly may make it difficult to push the saw away from the user such that the cutting motion can be repeated.
Moreover, in many situations the length of the extension pole may need to be adjusted in situations when the pole is in a substantially vertical orientation. In the related art, when the pole locking mechanism is released with the pole in a substantially vertical orientation, gravity tends to retract the pole and thus some locking systems cannot be easily used in use orientations.
Thus, any advance which helps reduce deflection of an extension pole and/or which aids the user in changing the length of the extension pole would provide a competitive advantage in the market place.